For a short time
by midnightstar618
Summary: What he tasted was a possibility, a chance for love. But it's only for a short time short oneshot on the Hunter's new facination


**Yet another Hunter X Witch fanfiction. I did this per request. Though i'm not sure if it will be any good. Disclaimer**

* * *

It wasn't the first time he had felt it. The pull towards that poor girl, it was so strong. All he wanted was for her to stop crying, but she never did. At first It had annoyed him, the sobbing only pushing on his nerve, but slowly he began to feel bad for her. His whole life started to revolve around thinking about her. The way her blond hair hung in dreads, her red eyes glowing behind their thick curtain, her voice calling out in sadness, and the way she sat with her legs tucked under her. He could feel all eyes on her, everyone was scared of her so no one was ever around her. He always crawled just a little bit closer, just close enough to catch her sent, and hear her voice.

Hunter jumps from rooftop to rooftop scouting, in his own way, for more survivors. He could hear them running around somewhere. But three hours later he couldn't find them, even with his expert nose. He retires to his dumpster where he tries to rest, but no matter how many times he circles his spot, he can't get comfortable. Instead he goes out for a late night stroll. The cool night air was so comforting on his skin that he takes off fast through the abandoned buildings. He was running faster than ever, just for the thrill, he finally felt something. With a loud howl he jumps around from place to place. And then...

Disaster! He skids but he can't stop. He runs straight into the witch. She starts to scream and he tries to crawl back but he can't get away fast enough. She screams brutally and starts ripping out handfulls of her hair. Hunter growls too warningly though he didn't care what she did to him. His life had ended long ago though he still moved and hunted. In a sudden burst of clarity he's able to say, "Please-" The Witch stops and just stares at him. "Hun-ter?" she tilts her head and crawls slowly up to him. Panting he pats her head slowly. He can no longer talk but he had said enough. This girl crawls into his lap and latches on to him. He slides her up onto his back and takes off again.

He takes her to a safe and extremely empty building. He lets her down and she moves into his arms again. He was taken aback and before he realized it she was kissing him. He hadn't felt so alive in so long. He closes his eyes and lets his emotions take over him. He grabs her and pulls her against him. It tasted like rotten flesh and salty tears. He pulls back, but not because he didn't want to kiss her but because he really loved her. He had fallen for her, hard. An undead romance. He looks down and sees how hurt she looked. He leans back down and claims her lips again. He runs a hand up to her neck and cups the back of her neck. She actually moans and it turns him inside out. He wanted her the way only a man should want his lover, but he wasn't alive and having her wasn't possible. But at least for now he could have her and love her for now. And he hopped it could last forever.

'But the odd's were not in their favor.

The night air calmed him again and the weight of her on his back only fueled him forward. The moon and stars were bright and the air was so crisp and cool. He could feel her weight shift on his back as she suddenly spreads her arms and stops crying. He smiles to himself and jumps from an extremely high building. They fly past the moon and the Witch, for the first time, starts to laugh. He was compelled to go further, to do anything, just to keep her laughing. But their fun ended as soon as he touched down directly in front of the survivors. The girl screams and points, and this was enough to get the Witch going. She ran directly for them, and they started shooting her. The Hunter screams, flinging himself infront of her and blocking her. But it was too late she slipped down beside him. He whirls around and screams in agony. "NO!" The survivors start to run away, but the sight of his dead love makes him loose it.

He runs for them jumping onto the girl and tearing her apart. Before she breathed her last breath he heard the man in white suit scream out like he had. He felt more pleasure in killing the girl once he knew her lover was watching. When he finished with her he moved on one by one. However the slow one shot him enough to take him down. Hunter looks across the concrete to where the witch lay. He lets out a choked sob and screams till his last breath.

**I know it's short but I wasn't sure what else to put in it and I'm sleepy. Show me love you guys by commenting pwease :3**


End file.
